Harry Potter: A Slytherins Sadistic View
by WulfricBrian
Summary: A Slytherin Harry is somewhat more sadistic, would a Slytherin Harry listen to Sirius Black that night.


**Authors Note: **I've got a few plot bunnies as people seem to say in my head and I'm actually writing one out, but it's taking me a while to get the structure down exactly how I want it, so I thought of doing another completely out of character story.

In this story Harry will be a Slytherin already two years through his magical education, it will start when Harry confronts Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack. It will definitely be a darker Harry.

The days and dates may not be concise, as I will not thoroughly check the book as this is not canon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. I do not write for profit, I write only for fun.

**Summary: **A Slytherin Harry is somewhat more sadistic, would a Slytherin Harry listen to Sirius Black that night.

**Chapter 01 – Confrontations**

Lupin spoke, in an odd voice, a voice which shook with some suppressed emotion. "Where is he Sirius?"

Harry James Potter, emancipated head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter barely held back a snarl, '_Lupin was in on this, one more to kill tonight' _Harry weighed his decisions, he had the element of surprise and Black wasn't magically fit after being in Azkaban so it was just Lupin he would have to handle.

Harry Potter was not what everyone had expected of him in his first year in the wizarding world, he had terrorised his muggle relatives into submission, been able to control accidental magic brilliantly and sorted into Slytherin house as a lord of an ancient family which gained him respect.

Over the past nearly three years Harry had studied much, everything which a pureblood child would study, customs, traditions and theory about many things as well as history. Harry had also studied magic of course, and because of his use of frequent and deliberate accidental magic he had built his magic 'muscle' up and was quite powerful for his age, as well as being brilliant at focusing as much magic as he needed through his wand.

Harry checked that his invisibility cloak was secure and wrapped tight around him, and he slid through the slightly open door in the shrieking shack and raised his wand to Lupin who was talking quietly to Ronald Weasley, who apparently had followed his rat into the Shack and had come into contact with Black.

Aiming his wand at Lupin, Harry snapped "_Expelliarmus" _and watched as Lupins wand flew out of his hand in the opposite direction, he then jabbed his wand and said "_Incarcerous" _which conjured thick ropes around Lupin; he then did the same to Black who was wandless and couldn't see Harry.

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and pocketed it, glared at everyone in the room, Weasley included. "Well, Well. A traitor and a werewolf, my my, looking rather ragged aren't we Black?" and with that Harry delivered a sharp kick to Blacks face sending him back, blood flying out of his nose.

Lupin looked shocked, he didn't think that anyone knew that he was a werewolf, but he looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, quick minded as usual, but I wasn't consorting with Sirius until I found out" but he couldn't go on as Harry delivered another sharp kick, this time to Lupins face who spat blood all over the floor.

"Don't presume to speak to me, Lupin." hissed Harry "I have business with Black first and then you." and with that he turned and raised his wand at Blacks face and snarled "_Avada Ke..." _

The door flew open loudly, Severus Snape stalked in swiftly wand aloof glowing purple, obviously ready for a duel, he smirked as he saw the Potter standing over Black, but flicked his wand disarming Potter.

"Potter, as much as I would like to see Black dead, I believe that Dumbledore would throw you out of Hogwarts for an unforgivable curse." he paused "However. The Dementors kiss, it's supposed to be nearly unbearable to witness, but we can do our best." and with that he stunned both Black and Lupin and turned around with them floating behind him.

"Oh, by the way Potter. Twenty points to Slytherin" and he looked a Weasley and sneered "Twenty points from Gryffindor for being, out of bounds."

Twenty five minutes later saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin bound, silenced and unable to move anything other than their faces.

Cornelius Fudge was ecstatic, "Professor Snape, I believe it will be an Order of Merlin, Third Class for the capture of a wanted criminal." he gushed happily thoroughly shaking Snape's hand.

"Minister, although I would love to take all of the credit, Potter had both Black and Lupin almost fully subdued by the time I got their, so I believe he should receive the prestigious award as well."

"Indeed, Harry Potter, brilliant student and youngest Lord of an ancient house deserves the award as well" Fudge stated, now shaking Harry's hand vigorously "I have sent an Auror to retrieve the dementors, who will kiss Black on sight, and Lupin will be given a full trial, I hope the both of you will testify?" he asked in question to Harry and Snape, who both nodded curtly.

Harry Potter was contently reading the Daily Prophet the next morning, which had blazing headlines about Sirius Black.

**Sirius Black – Captured and Kissed**

_Sirius Orion Black was captured and received the Dementors Kiss last night at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Professor Severus Snape, young Potions Master and Duelling Master and Lord Harold James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and youngest Lord of Ancient House both subdued Sirius Black last night in the Shrieking Shack._

_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge has made a statement saying that both Snape and Potter would receive the Order of Merlin: Third Class, which I Rita Skeeter believe is indeed justified._

Harry had also received a letter from Minister Fudge saying that he would receive his award during the monthly Wizengamot meeting which was today. Harry went to the meetings every month and mainly worked behind the scenes with some of the other, more vocal lords and ladies.

"Good work, Potter." came a silky voice from behind Harry "I mean with Black, of course." Harry turned round and smirked . "Thank you Zabini, although I must admit I am somewhat" here Harry paused and lowered his voice "upset, that I didn't get to do the deed myself."

"Well Potter, I would be glad. You didn't have to get your robes dirty." and with that both boys headed back to the Slytherin dormitory to complete their homework due in the upcoming week.

"Potter?" receiving a hum in return, Blaise continued "Have you completed your Arithmancy essay?"

Harry smirked, Arithamcy wasn't Blaise Zabini's strongpoint, he was gifted with a wand, but he wasn't good at maths or the divination which was incorporated within the art of Arithmancy.

"Yes Zabini, and no Zabini; you can't copy it as Professor Vector marked both of us down last time and I dislike detentions." Harry smirked again as he waved his wand and muttered an incantation and his essay vanished from sight eliciting a groan from Zabini.

"Well, Zabini. I have to get ready for the monthly Wizengamot meeting." Harry drawled while Zabini snickered "I don't see why you don't allow someone to take your seat until your" but Blaise didn't get any further as Harry interupted "Because, Blaise. Giving up my seat to an older pureblood would show immense weakness on my front, and that is not something which I would enjoy." and with that Harry bade his friend farewell and went to get changed.

"Noble Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, today we will start off with a dark wizard trial." said Albus Dumbledore loudly, his voice carrying across the large room.

Amelia Bones rose, "The Ministry against Remus J Lupin." she twirled her wand "Let the trial commence!"

Remus Lupin was brought in by two dementors, Harry looked at him; he was pale, shaking and looked more ill than normal. Harry smirked '_That is what people get for betraying me.' and his smirk became even more defined when the chains wrapped around him tightly._

_Cornelius Fudge stood up. "Fellow members of the wizened Wizengamot, we will be using Veritaserum to gain the maximum amount of truth today." he looked down at Lupin and "Potions Master, please administer the truth potion."_

_A stout potions master administered the veritaserum and Lupins eyes clouded over. Amelia Bones once again stood up._

"_Mr Lupin, did you help Sirius Black enter Hogwarts castle at any given time?"_

"_Yes." replied Lupin deadpan._

"_Did you aid Sirius Black, in his plans in any way?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord Voldemort?"_

"_No."_

_Albus Dumbledore sighed, Lupin had said that Sirius Black was innocent, and Albus knew that Lupin would have to have had some convincing evidence as Lupin had hated Black for what he had supposedly done._

_But Dumbledore couldn't do anything here, he was not in charge as he was known to be close to the defendant and therefore he was not part of the sentencing procedure._

_It took ten minutes for the Wizengamot to come to a decision, Albus looked over at Lord Potter, who was speaking rapidly to Lord Bruque, who was an ancient pureblood, the old man was nodding his head and obviously agreeing with what Harry said._

_Albus was brought out of his thoughts by Amelia Bones voice, "Remus Lupin, you are hereby sentenced to Azkaban Prison for two years for giving aid to an escaped criminal, be warned though, many people wanted the punishment more sever."_

_Lord Harold James Potter was in the library at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, he was again reading up on mermish as it was the next language he was going to learn, but he wasn't at all focused on it._

_Hermione Granger, a know-it-all bookworm who was close-minded and arrogant was yet again being bullied by the somewhat Gryffindorish Draco Malfoy, who Harry loathed, Narcissa Malfoy found it quite amusing as she and Harry got on very well._

_Harry looked up to see Mrs. Prince at the front of the library, which was where she frequented, Harry usually studied in the back. He walked over to Malfoy and Granger._

"_Filthy mudblood, you think your better than everyone in this" Draco started._

_  
"Malfoy, do kindly shut up, for your incessant whining is giving me a migraine. If you wish to unsuccessfully threaten Granger then please do it away from my ears, for I am trying to read." Harry snapped._

_Malfoy started and turned around ungracefully "Potter," but Malfoy shut up at the glare Harry him and stalked out of the library._

_Harry walked back to his seat and was already reading about common adverbs in Mermish when a small voice interrupted him "Thank you." Granger had apparently followed him over._

"_Do believe me, Granger; I did it, not for your benefit, but for mine." and with that Harry snapped his book closed and walked out swiftly, black cloak billowing behind him. _He was sick of idiots in this castle.

Harry woke up early on the day he would be going back to his peaceful home, he got up and stretched while waving his hand to make his bed; which was probably his best piece of wandless magic.

"_Tempus"_ and a spidery seven am came out of his wand, so Harry showered and dressed and stalked down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Potter." said Professor Snape quietly, "Good morning, Professor." he replied in same. The two hadn't gotten on at first, but then Snape realised that he certainly wasn't his father and actually belonged in Slytherin House. Long black hair to his shoulder and defined jaw and cheek bone, a lean build and quite lanky Harry Potter wasn't the epitome of his father, Harry also had no need for god-awful spectacles and was quite glad of it.

Together, Harry and Severus Snape walked to breakfast, enjoying a silence between them, they would never be good friends, but were polite to each other, as was tradition in Slytherin House. Harry barely repressed a smirk at the thought of the Slytherin rules.

You stick together

Proper etiquette is required at all times in public

Show no emotion in public

Do not be caught breaking the rules

First year Slytherin's always had an etiquette class on Saturdays, quite a few Ravenclaws usually joined them as well, '_Thankfully that stupid class was only in first year_' Harry thought to himself, he had hated the class as it was common sense, and learning to dance with Pansy Parkinson was not nice.

After a nice breakfast courtesy of the house elves Harry and Zabini went back to their dormitory to pack, Harry couldn't help but snort when he heard Ronald Weasley stating that he wouldn't have enough time to pack everything. After loading his trunk with the basic "_Pack_" spell and everything flew into his trunk neatly.

Harry and Blaise were talking with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies quietly on the Hogwarts Express when Ronald Weasley and his friend Dean Thomas butted into the compartment, this happened every year and every year Weasley tried to hex him.

Harry, deciding to save time this year as he was bored twirled his wand in a downward motion and intoned "_Abolesco Induviae_" and thought quite hard on the intent, as the spell was actually fifth year standard.

When the spell had finished everyone in the compartment burst out laughing, Weasley was stood in bright orange, skin tight underpants which didn't hide much and his hold body was going red from embarrassment.

After the mostly monotonous train ride, apart from people congratulating them on Weasley's predicament, including Ron's own twin brothers the train finally pulled to a stop at Kings Cross.

Bidding farewell to Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley, who were the people Harry generally got on with Harry walked to one of the many fireplaces and payed a sickle into the bag and pulled out some floo power.

"Potter Cottage" he said confidently and was whisked away by green flames.


End file.
